


save me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save me

It was about five am on quite a rainy night when Louis' eyes slowly opened without his permission. He didn't know the exact time because he was too lazy to check the digital clock on his bedside table. well that and the fact that he knew if he did see the time he would quickly become irritated and it was far too early in the morning to already be in a pissy mood.

Stupid insomnia. 

Louis hesitantly got out of bed , accepting that sleep wouldn't return to him. He slipped on his fuzzy spiderman socks that were laying carelessly on the ground and put on his grey beanie that was becoming a bit too small on him and decided to go for a walk , hoping that the fresh air would do him some good.

 

Once outside he took in his surroundings. There were large puddles from the rain , which was still heavily falling , but Louis didn't mind. In fact he liked it very much. He had always jealous of the rain because it was as if the sky was crying yet people still danced in its tears.

He knows. It's stupid. 

Louis wasn't positive how long he'd been walking but he must've got caught up in his thoughts because he didn"'t recognize a single thing anymore. He was lost , and for some reason he knew but wasn't exactly willing to admit to himself , it didn't bother him one bit.

 

All the sudden he heard a voice. "Hey! Wait up!" Louis debated weather to keep walking or not. He didn't really feel like talking at the moment. But a desperate edge in the boy's voce caused him to stop and turn around. 

The boy was now right behind him now and took that to his advantage and admired him because the boy was really pretty. He had curly brown hair that Louis was really dying to run his fingers through and bright green eyes that looked a bit tired at the time and Louis thought about how he wouldn't mind Staring in those eyes forever. He realized he probably looked creepy just staring at the boy like that so he spoke up , "Hey" his voice was quiet to his own ears. Too quiet. "I'm Louis". "Hi!" The boy was awfully cheerful. I'm Harry! Do you mind if I walk with you? " And how could Louis possibly say no when Harry had that stupid utterly hopeful grin on his face that brought out his insanely cute dimples. "Sure" And for once in his life , Louis didn't feel lost. He felt found.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to continue?


End file.
